Pokemon Story
Chapter one Nolan ran to the local Pokemon professor's house to get his starter pokemon, because he was fed up with Shawn bragging about the two Pokemon that he had caught on his own. "Hello there are you here to get your starter Pokemon?" Pokemon Prof. Boojum asked. "GIMME A MUDKIP!" Nolan grabbed Mudkip and went back to his house to try and train his Mudkip. "Ok Mudkip, hit the target" Nolan said while pointing to a bullseye. "Mudkip!" Mudkip let out a burst of water... at Nolan instead. "Having fun?" Shawn appeared from the window, riding his Pigeotto. "Yes, I'm having a blast," Nolan said, drenched. Shawn laughed evilly and said, "Gust, Pigeotto!" The Pigeotto made Nolan fly back into a wall. Mudkip saw it, and decided to help. "Mudkip!" Mudkip said as it blasted Shawn and Pidegeotto out of the sky. "Is that a challenge?" Shawn said getting up all wet. At the moment he threw out two more pokemon. A Butterfree, and his first and most powerful Mightyena came out and jumped at Mudkip and bit its neck causing it to faint instantly. "What the heck?!" Nolan shouted, angered. "HAHAHAHAH, you suck, Nolan!" Shawn laughed and tossed Nolan a Max Revive. He then flew away. The drenched Nolan facepalmed, "Oh, he is so going to get it." Chapter two Shawn rode fiercefully into the forest next to there town, only to be locked into the eyes of another new trainer. "Prepare for complete domination! i just cought my first pokemon, and your gunna Loose!" "Ok Alex, im happy you finnaly found a cat pokemon..", Shawn said. "use tail whip Meowth!!!" "butterfree, use tackle" Butterfree came out of its pokeball and flew towards the meowth and it flew so far, with a insta kill. "wow Shawn your the best, you should go against the Gym leaders.." "Gym leaders huh?" "yeah you have to go against all of them and then these other guys, and then you get to be in the hall of fame!" "thats cool, thank you Alex" And Shawn started walking foward, intill not seen anymore. Chapter 3 Meanwhile, Nolan was fighting a trainer, one of his best friends. His name was Riese. "Um, just so you know Riese, I just got my first Pokemon," Nolan said timidly. "Oh, alright, I'll go easy on you," Riese shrugged. They both tossed out their Pokemon. Riese had a Pikachu, and Nolan still had his Mudkip. "OH GREAT AN ELECTRIC-TYPE POKEMON," Nolan groaned. Riese laughed, "Don't worry, Pikachu won't use any Electric-type attacks, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, it wasn't mischievous like the famous trainer Red's Pikachu, this one was well-trained. "Alright, Mudkip, use Growl!" Mudkip let out an intimidating growl, and Pikachu shivered. "Pikachu, use Tail Whip!" Pikachu wagged its tail in a cute fashion, and Mudkip got confused, his defenses lowered. "If you wanna play that way, then, Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip let out a fierce stream of water that hit Pikachu square in the face. "Pikaa!" it cried and it fell to the floor. It got up quickly as Riese declared, "Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Pikachu was a blur and Mudkip didn't know where it was until it was smacked in the face. It crashed onto the ground, and got up, but not nearly as quick as Pikachu. "Mudkip, time for our secret attack!" Nolan yelled. "Use Mud Slap!" Mudkip used its tail to throw some mud at Pikachu, but the mud became like rocks as it flew into the air, and hit Pikachu. Pikachu flew through the air and landing on the ground with a THUD! "Yes!" Nolan laughed. As Pikachu grogilly got up, Riese nodded. "Your Mudkip is pretty good. Although it'd be a goner if Pikachu used his Thunderbolt," Riese smiled. "Yeah, hopefully Mudkip will evolve soon so it'll become a Water and Ground-type Pokemon!" Nolan said. "Well, good luck on your quest," Riese said. They both shook hands, then parted ways.